Talk:Laurence Luckinbill
Potential Picture add I added a picture that I thought was perfect for this page. It featured an official advertisement release for the movie signed by the actor... It was removed, I have it at the left here. Does any support its addition to the article other than me?--Jlandeen 03:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :As stated in the edit summary, it is technically a personal image and therefore inappropriate for the encyclopedia. It could also possibly be a copyright violation unless you have Mr. Luckinbill's permission to display it here.--31dot 04:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It was released with the movie, thus falls under fair use with proper paramount citation.--Jlandeen 04:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :That may or may not be true, I am not an expert, but it is still a personal image.--31dot 04:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :If it was not written on, you might be able to make a case for it, but even then, it is black and white, and we have a perfectly good color image already.--31dot 04:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't think you are understanding me. It is printed with the autograph on it and included with the release of the movie. Anyways we have both spoke our opinions and I'd like to hear if anyone else has support for or against it either way.--Jlandeen 05:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant to bring this up here myself after removing the image but forgot. The main reason it was removed is because, well, it just didn't seem necessary. Others might disagree, and if they do then it can be re-added, but we already have a clear, color image of Luckinbill in character as Sybok. I just don't see a reason to add not only a black-and-white picture, but one with a printed autograph and other information. My questions for its inclusion would be: how does it help the article? What does it do that the current image doesn't? How does it supplement the information in the article when the current picture already does that? Essentially, what would be the point of its inclusion? Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the picture itself, I merely question its usefulness in this context. My secondary reason for removing it was that, as an autographed picture, it seemed like a personal image, but you explained that it came that way, so I guess that doesn't qualify. I still don't think it's needed, though, sorry. :/ --From Andoria with Love 07:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::IMO it is currently not expanding the article. As a fan of "behind the scenes" and "background" images I would keep it but I am not sure is this is the right image for the article. But I still have the question for the source. Have you found it in the web, do you own this image and made a scan ? What is the source for this image ? – Tom 11:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Again, It was included with the release of the movie. There were a few others... I'll add them to this page. Maybe they can be useful on another article?--Jlandeen 16:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Saying that does not totally answer the question- is that when you got it? Or did you buy it later, after the fact? --31dot 17:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::: could use probably take them in a promotional section...I believe there were several tie-ins with the current film, as well as other films -- such as the cutaway poster of the Phoenix with . --Alan 16:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC)